Stray Fates
by srgeman
Summary: Five strangers, selected by fate, are in trouble. Targeted by an evil orginazation, they hold the fate of the Acer region in their hands. A fic co-written by myself, pikachuhunter1, Lady of DarkFire, and Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.
1. John : Wake Up

**AN : **Boy, this is going to be a story like no other. Why is that you ask? Because four people are writing it. My self, pikachuhunter1, Lady of DarkFire, and Lightning-Alchemist-Rini (in this order) are each going to take turns writing a chapter of this story. Where is it going? I dunno, we'll figure that out later. Just enjoy, it'll be a good story.

**John : Wake Up**

Their is no reason why. No reason that five people can rise up together, especialy when they don't know each other. Their is no reason that these five were selected, no unearthly entity selecting them. They were thrown together purely by fate, to stop an evil that they couldn't comprehend. Whether or not they will succeed, remains to be seen.

* * *

He was dreaming, that was all he had done for the last four months. Dreams that came infrequently, and fragmented at first. As time had gone on though, his dreams had began to add up to something. Not a whole something mind you, but definitely something.

He could see the woman, like she had appeared before. Tall, with shoulder length hair, platinum blond. Her face was plane, pale white, and showed no emotion. She never showed emotion. The only color on her face were her lips, which were a slash of ruby red. He couldn't see her eyes, due to the sunglasses she wore at all times (even indoors). He knew she had some kind of condition that caused her to wear the glasses, but in very little light, they made her head resemble a skull.

She always dressed in black, even more making her look like a grim reaper. Black gloves, black ankle length coat, black boots, large black hat, black sweater and black skirt under the coat. Standing beside her was a Mightyena, who kept growling at him. In her left hand was a small gun, aimed at his head.

He called her the Mute Blonde, because she never spoke. He suspected she couldn't speak, but he couldn't prove this. In his dream, he begged for his life, pleaded to be spared. The woman ignored him though, as she pulled the trigger. He watched the gun go off. He had seen this in his partial dream, many times before. This time, something was different.

He felt the bullet hit him in the skull.

He felt himself hit ground from the force of the gun, and then.

He felt himself wake up.

* * *

At first he couldn't see anything, his eyes were to blurry. He tried to lift his arms, to rub his eyes, but they were to heavy, and he ended up smacking himself on the stomach. _Alright, that takes to much effort_. He strained his eyes, to see the blurry out line of his hand. _Try twitching your finger_. Slowly, he twitched his index finger, possibly the most difficult thing he had ever done.

After several minutes, his eyes had finally adjusted. The lights in his room were completely out. The only light he could see were coming from the open door way to his room. By now, he could twitch his fingers, and clench his fist, any thing else was to complicated. It didn't matter what he could do, his brain was desperately trying to process what was going on.

He was on his back, in a room. It had no decoration what so ever, and the lack of furniture outlines pointed to a hospital room. Another thing supporting this theory was a curtain to the right side of his bed, and a couple of machines to the left. His bed had sheets, a blanket, and a pillow that propped his head up. He could see the outlines of wires come from the machine, so they might have been stuck on his chest, he didn't know. His body felt completely numb.

He didn't know who he was. What his name was, where he was, why the hell he was in the hospital. He only one thing. He had four people to find, and if he didn't soon, they would die. Who were they, didn't know that. Isn't amnesia fun?

Suddenly, he heard something. Footsteps, high-heeled shoes clacking against the ground. A woman, a doctor? No, it was late, had to be a nurse. He had to get her attention, but how? He cracked his dry lips open, but no sound came out. He took a deep breath.

"Help" The nurse poked her head into his room, then walked on. He felt tears streak down the sides of his face. He took another deep breath.

"HELP" He screamed. This got the nurses attention, and she came running back. She rushed into the room (he was amazed by how fast she could move in high-heels) and over to his bed.

"Oh my God, you're awake"

* * *

"What is your name?" It was the next morning, and a doctor had come to visit him. He felt so special. It was the next day, and he could now move his arms (not very well), and speak in a gravely tone. The doctor was asking him questions, but the words barely made sense to him.

"I-I don't know" The doctors' had called him John Doe, the name for all people in a coma and with no identification. The doctor wrote something down on his little clip board.

"Do you know what region you're in?"

"No" John said. The doctor wrote something on his clipboard.

"How long have you lived in the Acer region?"

"If I don't know where I am, how would I know that?" John growled. The doctor wrote something.

"No need to get snippy" The doctor said. John growled again. "How old are you?"

"No idea, how old do you think I am" _I am a smart ass_, John said to him self. The doctor made a few more notes, and clipped his pen back.

"Well, I could ask you more questions but that would be a complete waist of both of our times. You have complete amnesia, no memory what so ever" John sighed. They spent fifteen minutes establishing what he already knew. The doctor mentioned something about physical therapy and blood pressure, but John wasn't paying attention. The doctor turned to leave.

"Stop" John growled. The doctor turned back. "I need to know, how did I get here?"

"Look, I don't know if it's the right time to"

"JUST FREAKING TELL ME!" The doctor sighed.

"They fished you out of a river, four months ago. You had a bullet in your head, which we removed. You lapsed into a coma during surgery, and woke up last night. When you were brought here, you had no identification on you. You had six empty pokeballs, and a news paper clipping. As for your age, we guessed around sixteen to eighteen" John nodded.

"The news paper clipping"

"What about it?"

"Bring it to me" The doctor looked surprised.

"I don't know if"

"BRING IT"

* * *

A nurse held the clipping in front of him, but it didn't make any sense. He could read the word, but why was this clipping so freaking important?

The headline read Trainer Tamera tries, loses to elite 4 for third time. It was a story about how this girl was some expert trainer, but she kept loosing against the elite 4. The farthest she had gotten was on her second time, to the second member. The article then went on to mention the girl had once been diagnosed with OCD, but whether or not this was completely accurate remained to be seen.

_She's the one_ John thought, _The first one I have to find. Why do I have to find her though?_ John didn't know, or care. He would find her.

After he got out of this freaking bed.


	2. Tamera: Keep Trying

**A/N:** Okay then, here's my input in the whole co-writing thing. For those of you who don't know me, I'm pikachuhunter1, the second in an order of people to be posting in this story. Next will be Lady of Darkfire. Well, anyway, here's my chapter:

**Tamera: Keep Trying**

**Almost two years ago…**

"Okay, folks it looks like both Pokemon are pretty badly weakened, but Tamera may just have the advantage here." The MC spoke into the mike, narrating the battle that was going on below. Everyone cheered like crazy. "As you all probably know, the last time Tamera went through the elite four, she only made it to the second member. That means this is a new record for her. Let's see what she'll do now." All the cameras in the field panned down to the battle, except for one, the remained on the MC, in case he were to speak. The other cameras focused in on the woman battling.

She was rather short for her age, she'd just turned 21 after all, but still, she was barely over five feet in height. She had short green hair and pale skin. She wore a pink tank top and pink mini skirt and completed her look by wearing green knee high boots. She glared at her opponent before calling out to her Pokemon.

"Lightning! Now! Use Quick Attack!" Tamera called to her Manetric. The blue and yellow wolf-like Pokemon dashed with the amazing speed only an electric type Pokemon can beheld.

"Netric!" The Pokemon called as he slammed into Steelix's side. Steelix fell back slightly but picked himself up easily. His trainer, Togou, the third member of the elite four, called out to Steelix.

"This'll be easy. Steelix! Use Rock Throw!" Rocks materalized from nothing around the metal snake, pointed and deadly. Lightning stood his ground and snarled.

"Get out of the way, quick!" Tamera told him and he obeyed quickly, dashing to the side in a single, magnificent leap. But, while he was in midair, a rock hit him straight in the chest and he went flying to the ground, landing in a heap. "Lightning!" Tamera cried.

"Netric…" He gasped and fell to the ground, fainted.

"And Manetric's down!" The MC called out, "Looks like Tamera has lost her third elite four challenge." He said expressively, and sounded a tad downhearted by the end.

"Oh…I guess this time wasn't for us." Tamera said and pulled out his pokeball, pressing the button that would return him into the ball. In a blitz of red, Lightning disappeared. Togou withdrew his Steelix and walked over to her.

"Don't let that get you down," he said kindly, pulling his microphone away so that his voice wouldn't be projected to where the audience could hear, "I think you'll win next time, you just seem like…well…like nothing can stand in your way. I can't wait to see you again in a few years."

"And I'll be ready next time." She said and thrust her fist into the air. "You'll see." He let out a soft giggle.

"I believe it." And with that, Tamera headed for the door. She walked back the way she came until she got to the Pokemon Center placed at the front of the people. All the people in the stands began filing out, heading for the next battle, she figured. She decided she would get her Pokemon healed and leave immediately for her next adventure.

"May I help you?" The pink haired Nurse asked.

"Yes, please. Could you take these pokeballs and heal my Pokemon please?" She asked and handed the Nurse a handful of colorful pokeballs, none of which the same color as the next.

"Right away!" She said and placed them into a machine. After about a minute of the machine glowing, it made a noise and the lid opened. "Here you are." She picked them all up onne by one and gave them back to Tamera who clipped them onto her trainer's belt.

"Thank you!" She said and walking for the rotating door. Outside, a bunch of trainers were huddled together, talking. A few of them walked up to congratulate her while others stayed back and laughed at her. She did her best to ignore them and walked out of the gate.

"Go! Lightning!" She called out and threw her starter's Pokeball into the air. Her Manetric appeared, healthy as ever. "Good job out there." She said with a smile. Manetric gave her a lick across the face. "Okay, okay!" She said laughing and Lightning stopped. "So where should we go next? You know the drill: get beat by the elite four, go through another strenuous year or so of training." She said in a sing-song voice, like she'd said many times before.

"Manetric?" Lightning said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I know! How about the Acer region? I've heard there's lots of strong Pokemon over there." Tamera offered and her Pokemon gave an excited bark. "I think that if we run, it shouldn't take more than five days to reach it. You up for it?"

"Manetric!" Lightning jumped into the air happily. He always loved these kind of trips.

"I think we've got enough food and stuff. So we should be covered." She mumbled, feeling around her backpack. Lightning turned himself around so that his back was facing Tamera. "Ready to go already? Well good, because I am too." She said and smiled, jumping onto his back, making sure that she didn't sit on any of his sharp points. "Let's go!" She called out and they zipped into the forest, next stop, Acer region!

* * *

Present time…

"Um…Jetburst, I think we're lost." Tamera said, clinging to the water dragon's neck. Jetburst sighed.

"Gyrados…" He said calmly as his eyes panned the ocean ahead.

"It shouldn't be too hard, Ajamite Town is an industrious place after all. I heard they have the largest hospital ever there, not to mention the largest sewage plant." She said, rolling her eyes. A soft laughter rolled out from deep in the Gyrados's chest. "So yeah, just look for a big, white building.

Lightning was sitting beside her, resting. She stroked his back a few times absently and her Manetric let out a slight snore. "Sixth city, only one more and then we challenge the elite four again. Think we'll make it?" Lightning responded with a faint snore.

"Gyra! Gyrados!" Jetburst started shouting, pointing to the right with his muzzle.

"What's that?" Tamera asked, putting her hand over her eyes and looking over Jetburst's head. She tried to concentrate ahead of her, but her eyes were drawn to where one of Jetburst's head fins was folded slightly. She tried to resist her urge, but she couldn't help but to reach her hand out and fix it. '_Much better_' she thought and smiled, now she could concentrate.

In the distance, a sharp, white point was suspended in the air, the top of it beeping red every once in awhile. As they got closer, they got closer, they could see that it was attached to a building of sorts. Tamera instantly recognized it.

"It's the huge hospital!" She yelled out. "We're almost there!"


	3. The Solemn Jade

**AN:**ok so hi there, im Lady of DarkFire, and im writing this chapter(yay me ) well I'd like to give a round of applause for my three co writers(im sure you know who they are) so now we can move on- please enjoy, and REVIEW!

**the solemn Jade**

Auguta town, a small town in the Acer region, it's also called the town of everlasting beauty, mostly because it's forever in fall, and it's surrounded by trees, all year long it's bathed with every color a leaf can make. along rout 521, a lone figure walked.

"hey you there, your a pokemon trainer right?!" a young lad, about 14 ran out of no where at the figure, he could see it was a girl in her late teens, she had a long purple trench coat buttoned all the was to the top. her midnight black hair was up in a high Ponytail.

"yes" she said simply with out turning to the boy

"then I challenge you!" the girl turned to him with a bored expression on her face

"if you insist" she said emotionalises

"oh I do!" the Boy sent out a Cherrim, he smirked "this is Cherrim, me and him have been together these past 4 years, we have barely lost a match!" the girl didn't even blink. she lightly tossed out a Pokeball, out popped a large white cat, he looked down at the Cherrim, he gave the Cherrim a icy glare

"Cherrim cher" it cowered in fear

"Come on he's not that scary, show some back bone! Energy ball!" the green and black ball of energy shot toward the male Persian, who gracefully dodged leaping up into the air

"iron tail" the girl said emotionalises, while the Persian was still in the air. so he flipped over spinning he hit the Cherrim right in the head, knocking it out. the boy was stunned

"how did you... that not possible..." ignoring him the girl turned and continued her way, the Persian beside her "wait tell me how did you beat me!?" she stopped

"it's simple, your just to weak" she continued walking. the boy was really mad

"well then tell me what's your name!?" he patchily screamed, the girl didn't even stop this time, she just kept walking

"Jade" the boy stopped screaming

"wait Jade I know that from somewhere… hey you-" the girl was gone

* * *

The girl know known as Jade walked in to a small clearing in the woods, looking around, she saw no one, her emotionless mask fell, she smiled warmly, as she opened her other 5 Pokeball's. out popped a Toxicroak, a Feraligatr, a Metagross, Torkoal, and a Honchkrow. "hey guys sorry about keeping you in for so long" but none of them cared, the Honchkrow flew over and landed on her shoulder

"Honchkrow hanch!" she said while rubbing her head aginst Jade

"it's good to see you too Meara then ran over Torkoal and hugged her Leg" he Rascal your going to tri-" Rascal added weight caused Jade to trip, before she fell though the Toxicroak caught her and added to the group hug. "thanks Isaboo" but can you guys let me go?" then all four of them were lifted up in to the air by the Feraligatr" Tripper, put us down!" then the Metagross joined im, Wrapping his arms around Jades Back "no Coach don't-" his added weight was to much for Tripper, they all fell over. Dog Piling on poor Jade "Tybolt HELP!" the Persian was to busy laughing at his Partner to answer her Pleas.

Later they had all calmed down and were eating launch. "it's been a long time hasn't it?" her Pokemon looked up at her, she smiled "it's been two years since we came home, now where finally back" they all smiled at the thought of Jades home. Jade had been born and raised in Auguta town. When she was ten she went off on her journey with Tybolt, and meet all of them. then after she won the championship that same year. that was 7 years ago though. Now a days they just travel around. For fun, and to find a challenger worth fighting. It had been two years since they got back home. "alright lets go" Jade stood up her Pokemon stood up to. "ok return" all of her Pokemon disappeared into red light, that is except for Tybolt. "come on buddy, let's go back to our home town"

"Persian, per" he purred

"yea right one stop first"

Jade and Tybolt walked until they came to a small river, near the river there was a small tome stone, Jade kneeled down at the tome stone, Tybolt sat by her with his head bowed, they said a pray, and placed flowers at the tome stone, then left.

* * *

Jade walked in to town, it was a small town, a few people, when they saw Jade and Tybolt they smiled and waved, they got a nod back. The two walked though town until they came to a small house on the edge of town. after they went though the house they both sat on the porch out back. "it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Per?"

"a while since we came back I mean"

"sian" Tybolt nodded in agrement "sian pe per" Jade sighed

"I know I love this place to, but we can't stay her for to long" at to solom look on Tybolts face she felt guilty" you know what, how say we go for a walk in our wood huh?"

"Pesain!" tybolt took off, Jade right after him. after running thouhg the woods for a while they sat down to rest. "per ian per" Jae smiled

"oh you complaner, just get some sleep, im not tird at all-" soon they both were out like rocks.

-Jade's dream

a young girl about 8 was running though the woods, her black hair hung out wildly behind her, besides her was a young Meowth

"ah there he is" she told the Meowth pointing up in a tree "hey, come down I got some thing to show you!"

"alright Jade's im coming!" a young boy flipped out of the tree, falling flat on his face, the girl giggled, your so funny, but here look, she pointed to the Meowth "wow Jade's you caught your salf a Meowth! that's great!" he said jumping up, he had brown hair and Green eyes

"well Mummy helped, but he's all mine, I wanted to show him to you, hey, can you help me name him?" the boy nodded

"I'd love to Jade's! what do you have in mind?" the gilr put on a though full expression

"umm well I haven't a clue" the boy laughed

"well the queen of cat's deserves her king, how about Tybolt?"  
"who's Tybolt?" the boy sighed

"he's from Romeo and Juliet. he's Romeo's best friend, he's called the king of Cats" the girl made a oh expression, which the boy laughed at

"what do you think, wanna be called Tybolt Meowth?"

"Meowth, meow!"

"great" the girl smiled

-end of dream

Jade woke up gasping for air, what people didn't realize, is that such a pleasant memory, could be a terrible nightmare.


	4. The Twins

**A/N:** 4th author Lightning-Alchemist-Rini here. lol Let's hope with the addition of my chapter I do the other authors justice. I didn't really go into much detail with my characters looks, but if you wanna know. Here's a bit of info on them.

**Violet:** Elder twin, by one hour. ( which she will point out a lot when her brother tries to boss her around. ) She has short messy light brown hair, with a bit that always seems to fall over her right eye. She wears a short flowing pink skirt with a brown belt at the waist with a bit of the belt hanging lose. She's 14 right now, and has more pokemon then you'll see right now. But no worries you'll see them soon enough. She has a form fitting sleeveless tank-top like thing. It's blue. And a tan jacket.

**Teal:** If Violet is dark he's light. He's the happy go lucky one, and won't hesitate to start a fight with his sister. They usually make up quickly though when it looks like she's gonna punch him. lol He wears a pair of loose brown cargo pants and a long short sleeved blue shirt. Like his twin he also has short messy brown hair. But don't underestimate him. He has a tendency to surprise people. He acts dumb, but he's smarter then he looks. lol

* * *

**The Twins**

( two years earlier )

"It's got to be here somewhere..." A girl with messy brown hair mumbled as she shifted around through a few bushes. She was in a small forest located in the Johto Region, with her rear currently in the air. This wasn't too bright for two reasons.

One: It put her at a distinct disadvantage if a wild pokemon were to show up.

And two...

When wearing a small skirt it was never what one would consider the best of all ideas to be caught with one's rear in the air.

"It's not my fault the stupid thing got lost." she muttered, wincing slightly as a small thorn caught her index finger. A drop of blood appeared and the finger was immediately placed into the girls mouth. It was then something caught her attention, something the suns rays glinted off of.

"Ah ha, I knew it had to be in here somewhere." She tugged, but the object refused to come lose. So she did the only natural thing, she tugged harder.

And promptly fell on her butt. Well at least it wasn't in the air anymore.

She glanced down and her face paled a few shades moving towards a light pale, while her eyes widened. "This is... Ahhh, it's a Kukuna. Oh gross!" she tossed it back over the bushes.

Just then there was a rustling sound, followed by an angry buzz.

If it was possible, the girls face became slightly more pale, this was followed by a slightly sick look.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The small girl took off in a fast sprint, a horde of Beedrill on her tail. "This definitely isn't what I was looking for!" The few tears that escaped her eyes were blown back as she tore across the field.

Suddenly the girl tripped at the worst possible time. Her eyes widened in fear as the bug pokemon drew closer. "Ahh, Go Kaya!"

"Pachi... Pachi!" a small Pachirisu appeared in front of the girl in a busrt of light as she was released from her pokeball. She did a small happy little dance, after being confined in her pokeball for so long. The two weeks it took Violet to arrive in New Bark that is.

"Kaya, use thundershock!" Violet yelled, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Pachi...!" Kaya took a good look at the oncoming menace. Her eyes widened and she promptly fled back into her pokeball.

"Kaya, you traitor!" Violet yelled to the unmoving pokeball. She quickly sprang to her feet and began running once more, the Beedrills even closer. "Ugh, I hate bugs! Why does it always have to be bugs?!" she yelped.

"Violet, over here!" a voice suddenly yelled, causing Violet to smile in relief.

"Teal!" the girl gasped, and ran to stand behind her twin brother. They were almost completly alike, even their hairstyles were simular. Short, light brown, and slightly messy. The only difference between them being gender, that and profession.

"Take them out with flame-thrower Blaze!"

"Cyndaquil..." the small pokemon appeared and nodded it's head, then faced towards the oncoming Beedrill. "Cynda...quillll!" A smallish flame erupted from Blaze's back, that grew slightly larger. This was followed by a large flame that took out most of the oncoming Beedrill.

The few remaining bugs quickly scattered and retreated... except one.

This Beedrill was slightly larger then the others, and posessed a slightly greenish hue. It buzzed angirly and jabbed at Cyndaquil repeatedly, who somehow managed to dodge every blow.

"Why is that thing green?" Violet asked, pointing to the Beedrill.

"I'm not sure." Teal's eyes narrowed, as he watched Blaze take a pretty bad hit. He was thrown to the ground, and slowly stood.. "I've never seen a Beedrill like that before. Blaze, smokescreen!"

A veil of smoke covered the area Beedrill and Blaze were in. Neither pokemon could bee seen, but Teal wasn't without a plan.

Beedrill glanced around in worry when the smoke cleared. Blaze was nowhere to be seen.

"Where...?" Violet asked slowly in concern, Teal smirked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Blaze, do it now!"

"Cynda!" Blaze suddenly erupted from the ground behind Beedrill, leaping up into the air almost gracefully. "Cyndaquil!" Blaze released a flame wheel, which proved too much for the bug.

"Pokeball go!" Teal dropped the ball onto the now swirly eyed Beedrill. There was an almost instant ping. "I think I'll call you... Gono."

"You taught Blaze dig?" Violet asked surprised. "When?"

"A while back." he answered, and slung his arm over his sisters shoulders. "So, little sis lost her brand new pokegear huh?" he laughed.

Violet growled something rude under her breath, and pinched his arm hard enough to draw a small bit of blood. "I'm telling you I wouldn't have just lost it like that. Someone stole it. I... just can't prove it yet."

"Meaning you lost it." Teal pouted over his arm.

"And for your information I'm an hour older then you."

"I'm more mature."

"Peeking into a womans dressing room is mature...?"

"Well..."

"Oh, I give up. Your too tiring to deal with." Violet groaned.

"He turned you down again huh?" Teal asked, changing the subject as he finally realized what was really bugging his twin.

"Lt. Surge is an idiot. I mean, why did I even think I'd have wanted to apprenticeship under him anyway?" Violet ranted on, not even not even noticing her brothers comment of "Because you said he was so awesome and the best gym leader ever." she kicked a small rock in frustration. "I mean what kind of moron goes around making everyone call him Lutiant anyway?"

"Look sis." Teal placed his hands on his hips and tried to look as serious as he could. "I'm leaving on another of my trips in a few weeks. There's a new region I wanna check out"

Violet turned surprised, she didn't even notice the shadow in the bushes watching them. "Again? Are you gonna take the gym challenge?"

"If your really serious about this gym leader training thing you should come with me." Teal took her hand. "Come on cheer up. It'll be just like when we were kids and used to go exploring everywhere."

Violet wiped her eyes dry. "Ok, but where are we going?"

Teal turned and pointed. "A place called the Acer Region!"


	5. Memories

**AN :Srgeman here again, this is my second chapter! Thank you Kid Dragon, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, pikachuhunter1, Lady of DarkFiree, and Dragonluvr1993 for reviewing my first one.**

An extra thank you to DarkFire for coming up with the evil team name.

**Memories**

Rehab sucks.

John realized that after ten minutes on the first day, rehab sucks balls. All he had done all day was lift his arm over his head. Wait, that's not true. All he had done was _try _to lift his arm over his head. Imagine doing that for two hours (that was how much energy he had). Now, imagine doing stupid crap like that, for two weeks. It is torture.

Now John was working on the portion of rehab that would give him back his ability to walk. He held onto two metal bars for balance, and would attempt to move him self forward. The problem was that his legs couldn't sustain his weight, and his arms were so weak he ended up shaking like a paint mixer. After a few seconds, John ended up flat on his ass, and the physical therapist and nurse had to help him back up. He began again, and once again fell on his ass.

"Hello John" His doctor said, walking into the therapy.

"Hello shithead" John said, through gritted teeth.

"So much hostility John, is that necessary?"

"You tell me ass munch, when will I be able to walk again?" Dr. Shithead shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, depending on how long it takes your body to"

"You have no idea, do you asshole?"

"Have a nice day John" Dr. Shithead said, exiting the room. John scowled, and returned to trying to stand on his own legs. The nurse and therapist watched the doctor leave, and then returned their attention to John.

"Why do you give him such a hard time? He's just doing his job" The nurse said. John turned to her, and sighed. Her name was Kolina (he thought it was Swedish), and she was one of the kindest people here. John had a small crush on her, due to largely physical reasons. Eh, a guy can dream right?

"I don't mean to give him a hard time" John said, "And I don't mean to insult him so much. I give him a hard time because I'm frustrated. As for insulting him, I do it because it's just so easy" Kolina smiled.

"Why are you frustrated?" Oh boy, that's a question he was not going to answer soon. Lets' see, John was frustrated because he couldn't remember his own name, or where he was from. He could remember that he had to warn four people about something, not who they were or what he was warning them about. John could remember a tall blonde woman who shot him, who was she? No idea! Why did she shoot him? Fuck if he knew!

"Physical therapy is hard" John said, surprised by how fast he could come up with a lie. "I want to be able to walk again" Kolina nodded, understanding this request.

"Well, once we get your legs strong again, you'll be able to walk again. Now come on, let's start over" Johns' shoulders slumped, as he slowly began pulling himself again. Soon he would walk out of here, soon.

* * *

John had a two year old newspaper clipping, and six empty pokeballs. Nothing else to show who he was, not even any kind of I.D. They fished him out of a river, stitched his head up, and he had ended up in a coma for four months. The loss was greater then four months though, it was possibly eighteen years. His entire life had been taken away. John was alive, but he might as well not have been. Should he vanish right now, only the hospital staff could prove he had been alive.

Does any one know what it feels like to be completely robbed of your identity? John reflected on this as he lay in bed that night. Waking up and having no memory meant he had to figure out every thing about him self from all of his possessions. But he had no possessions! The news paper clipping was self explanatory, but what about the six empty pokeballs? Did he like pokemon? He must have, because their was no other reason to have the six things. Then, why were they empty? If he liked pokemon, he should never have released them, yet he did!

"My head feels like it's going to explode" John said. If he liked pokemon, which ones did he like? Which ones did he have? Was he a trainer? Well, that was definitely out, seeing as John had no gym badges. Their was always the chance John was a trainer who really, really sucked, but he chose not to believe that. No, if he was a trainer he would have been good, but John didn't think he had been. He had no idea what he had been, but he planned on finding out.

Johns head felt like it was full of cement, meaning the pain killers they were constantly feeding him were taking effect. He leaned into his pillow, began to sleep, and dream.

For the most part, all of the dreams John had had since waking up had been fragmented. Pieces of various dreams, strung together with no rhyme or reason. Tonight though, his dream was different. It was like a message to him, from his past life. John could see into his past, he could see

_He could see all of the other cadets, standing in a row. Each one of them was attentive, and stiff as a board. A year of training had come to this moment, the moment they had all been waiting for. They were joining the ranks of Team Shelin. It was a glorious moment, and one none of them were likely to forget._

_In front of them stood their commander, who paced back and forth not looking at them. A cigarette hung loosely in his mouth, giving off thin wisps of smoke. Behind him, against the back wall, was a tall blonde woman, dressed entirely in black. She didn't say a thing, and as far as he could tell, her face didn't even move. A Mightyena stood beside her, growling at them. John thought the two of them were a little scary. Suddenly, the commander stopped pacing and face them. He threw his cigarette on the ground._

"_Boys, joining Team Shelin is not some God damn day camp, and it isn't some God damn weekend retreat. You will give up all friends and all family, in a life of servitude for us. Swear your allegiance!"_

_"We swear loyalty to Team Shelin" They said in unison. The commanders face twitched, the closest they would get to a smile._

_"You will give us your everything. You minds, your hearts, your souls to us. We have molded you into what you are, and you will repay us by giving your life to us. Swear your allegiance"_

_"We swear loyalty to Team Shelin"_

_"You better" The commander muttered, before continuing. "You will give up your identity, and become an extension of us. Your every action will be for the betterment of Team Shelin, and acting against the team will be met with punishment of death. Swear your allegiance"_

"_We swear to Team Shelin" The commanders' face twitched again._

_"Then boys, welcome to the club"_

John jerked upright, cold sweat running down his back. He was taking deep, panicked breathes, and it took him a moment to realize where he was.

"Now what?" He asked him self. As if he didn't need more head ache, he gets some memories back. Do they tell him any thing? Oh no, they just make him more freaking confused. The dream had made him decide one thing.

The doctors wanted to hold him for awhile longer, doing scans on his brain and shit like that. John wanted out, and he would get out by any means necessary. Could a kid who couldn't stand on his own legs escape from a hospital?

"Well, the fun part will be finding out" John whispered, grinning as he lay backdown.


	6. Torrent

**A/N:** Thank you to Lady of Darkfire, Dragonluver1993, srgeman, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, and sanablades for reviewing the first chapter I wrote for this story, now for my second!! Oh, and if you forgot, I'm pikachuhunter1. Enjoy my contribution!

**Torrent**

Tamera jumped off of her Gyrados as soon as they were at the sandy beach. She took a big wiff of air. "Yes, Ajamita Town, our sixth gym badge for the Acer region." She said and petted the top of Jetburst's head. Lightning let out a big yawn and hopped off of Jetburst's back. He landed easily on the sand.

"Manetric…" He said, looking around the beach lazily. It was like all beaches, sand and a few palm trees, with lots of people swimming in the water. Directly behind this beach, was a wide clearing, with only a few trees standing in it, this was where Tamera wanted to go, this would be where her next Pokemon was.

"Jetburst! Return!" She said and the giant water dragon receded into his pokeball. She clipped his pokeball back onto her belt and walked through the beach, dodging tourists and vacationing trainers. She even had to step over a couple sunbathers.

She dashed through the thin line of trees and into the clearing. Though she couldn't see any, she knew Pokemon were there, and she would have to use her favorite way of coaxing Pokemon out, Lightning. "Lightning!" She called and her Pokemon appeared beside her.

"Tric?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Use Mean Look on the grass close to us." She said and Lightning obeyed. His eyes became a horrifying shade of crimson, a color that anyone would flinch away from, and he snarled his teeth and growled. The effects were instant.

"Dile!" Something said close to the two of them, Lightning focused his Mean Look on the direction of the noise. Tamera combed the tall grass over to see a small Pokemon standing there, frozen in fear. There was a half-eaten berry in its hands and a messy ring of red berry juice around its mouth. Its huge jaws were agape and its comparably small eyes were wide. "Toto…." It said in fear, backing away slightly.

"Awesome job, Lightning! It's a Totodile!" She said and grabbed her pokedex from her bag.

_Totodile_, it started, _the Big Jaw Pokemon. It has a habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even its trainer needs to be careful_. It said and a picture of the Totodile in front of them loaded onto the screen. It looked terrified in the picture. Tamera couldn't help but giggle. She put the pokedex back into her bag and pulled out an empty pokeball.

"Try a Thundershock." She said to Lightning and his eyes returned to normal, but still, the effects of it remained in play. He let out a tiny jolt of electricity that almost instantly made the Totodile fainted. "Um…Scatch attack." Lightning sighed as he lifted up a huge, light blue paw and struck it half-heartedly across Totodile's face.

"Dile…" It muttered and fell on its back, having never gotten the chance to fight back. She threw the pokeball and it engulfed it instantly. It shook three times and then made a beeping noise, Totodile was captured.

"Yay!!" Tamera said and scooped up the pokeball. A little computer screen flashed on the front of it. 'Would you like to nickname this male Totodile?' It read. Tamera used the touch screen to select 'Yes.' 'Please say nickname.' It read and a little picture of someone talking appeared below the text. '_Nickname…_' Tamera thought, _'What would be a good nickname? Yes, I've got it!_'

"Torrent." She said loudly. 'Please repeat nickname.' The computer screen blinked. "Torrent." She said again, just as loud. 'Very good,' it said, 'Pokemon Torrent registered under trainer Tamera.' And then the screen disappeared to be replaced by the normal red top.

"Manetric!" Lightning said, jumping up and down. He sniffed at the ball and then jumped again.

"Yep, we've got a new team member, come on, let's go heal him at the Pokemon Center!" She said and skipped through the clearing until she came to an abrupt end of the nature. One place there's grass, the next place there's trash. She stepped over the trash and onto the sidewalk, looking for the famed pokeball symbol on the Pokemon Center.

She passed a few people on her way there, none seemed especially happy and only a few had Pokemon with them. Lightning walked maturely by her side, head held high and taking careful steps, like he was a rich person. Tamera stifled a laugh.

She arrived at the Pokemon Center just as night was about to arrive. They were taking their last customers and renting out the last rooms available for the night. Tamera hurried to the counter and got in line behind a young man wearing a suit. She accidently bumped into him.

"Sorry, sir." She said calmly, turning so she could see him.

"It's okay." He said abruptly and turned back around, shoving his pokemon into the nurse's hands. "Hurry up." He mumbled and moved over to the pick up line. Tamera recalled Lightning into his pokeball and waited for the nurse to finish loading the man's pokeball's into the healing chamber. She wore a wide, fake smile as she looked at Tamera.

"May I help you?" She asked through her teeth.

"Yes, please, can you heal my Pokemon? And I need a room, please." Tamera said and handed the nurse her four pokeballs. The nurse took them and placed them on the counter before reaching behind her for some keys. She handed Tamera one that said 212 on the tag attached to it.

"Okay, you're on the second floor, turn right once you get out of the elevator. Go to the pick up line, to get your Pokemon." She recited. "Next!"

"Wait! Can I ask you something first?" Tamera asked. The nurse sighed.

"What?"

"Who's the gym leader here?" She asked curiously. She would be fighting whoever they were tomorrow, so it would probably be good to know now.

"Her name is Iyame and she uses Flying type Pokemon in her battles. Anything else?" The nurse said hurriedly and Tamera shook her head. "Very good, go pick up your Pokemon." She nodded and walked over to the counter next to the one she was just at. There was another nurse at this one, she seemed in a better mood. Tamera got in line behind the mysterious man again who scooped up his poke balls and streaked out of the Center. Tamera thought she heard him mumbling something. It sounded like, "Can't be…" but she wasn't sure.

"Thank you." Tamera said to the nurse who handed her her Pokemon.

"We hope to see you again!" She said and Tamera walked towards the hotel wing of the Center. The elevator was easy to find, and she rode it to the second floor. Upon arrival, she stepped out onto the inviting carpet and walked to the right. Room 212 was near the end of the hall, just one more over and she'd be at the end. She opened the door with her key and walked in, switching on the light.

"Go! Lightning!" She said and threw his pokeball. He appeared in a blitz of light.

"Mane…" He said and stretched his legs before walking over to one of the pokemon beds lining the wall.

"Big day tomorrow, sleep well." She said and got into her own bed. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	7. Memories who needs them?

**AN:**hi, DarkFire again. I want to thank Foxyjosh, Pikachuhunter1, Arch-trainer, ml7, Dragonluver1993, sanablades, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, and Srgeman for reviewing my last chapter now on with my second part of the story -

**Memories... who needs them?**

Jade was out on the back porch of her house, he Pokemon where out there with her, all relaxing in the fall weather, Tybolt was laying on Jade, he suddenly bolted up he's ears twitching

"persian" he whispered to Jade,

" I can tell their coming to, let them come, who knows we might have some fun" she said with her eyes still closed

* * *

"OW! shit! what kind of forest is this I me-"

"shut up Mike, were close to her house now!" two men walked though the woods, headed towards Jade's house, they were wearing Team Shelin uniforms

"why do we even have o go this way? why couldn't we go thouough the front door, I mean this mysterues 'her' can' tbe that strong, who is she any way?"

"would you stop whining!? we do as were told, if you don't then you'll be fee-" he stopped in his tracks,

"yo Alex whats the ma-" Alex had put his hand over Mike's mouth, and told him to shush, then pointed out of the trees, into the clearing, there was a girl, she was all alone in the yard, asleep on the porch. "look at the description they gave us" Mike did, it said midnight black hair up in a pony tail, and a long purple trench coat.

"that's our girl" they both smiled, and walked over the the sleeping girl, they where a few feet away from her when she spoke

"you really are dumb aren't you?" out of no where a Persian jumped next to her growling at them, and there was a deep load growl behind them. slowly Turing around they saw 5 very Strong looking Pokemon, they also looked pissed. the girl slowly stood up, with an emotionless face

"hmm... team Shellin? now what can you boys tell me?" every thing went dark.

* * *

the two grunts woke up, the first thing they saw was a cozy home, a small kitchen, a living area, and a big fire place, they would have just wanted to go and relax, except the fact that they were tied up, hanging from the ceiling by their feet. the Girl was leaning against the wall looking.. well emotionless, she looked at them

"oh! Your awake, ok so now we can began" she stretched and walked over to them "ok so your team Shellin right?" no answer "when I ask a question you answer" she narrowed her eyes at them, she kept glaring at them, it was like a glear that would Pierce you soul.

"umm y-yes.."the Presian once again appeared out of now where and started to growl at them "YES MAM!" they both corrected, Jade smile, if Jade smiled at you, and you weren't her pokemon... then it was a very bad thing.

"why where you in my yard today?"

"we were...well... sent to umm...kidnap you" the reaction was immediate, all 6 of Jades Pokemon started growling, Tybolt lunged at them

"stop" Tybolt stopped in mid air, and returned to Jades side "why?" they didn't answer "im only asking one more time why?"

"w-why should we te-tell you!?" 'mike got up the confidince to ask, Jade smiled. then turn around and walked away

"fine I can't make you tell...but as you can see the fact that you wished me harm, well has gotten my friends here pretty pissed, so if I leave this room" for every step Jade took aways from them, her Pokemon moved closer "well I really don't have any control over them" she was almost out of the room, when Alex screamed

"ok! fine but please, come back here!?" Jade walked back in

"why?"

"the needed you for something"

"what?"

"we don't know were only grunts, we don't even know who you are!"

"any thing else?"

"they sent out two other teams to go find others" although she didn't show this, that scared Jade

"what others!?"

"umm we don't know... we where only told to go after you.., Miss" Jade smiled and walked away, her Pokemon moved closer "hey wait, we told you all we know,call them off!" Jade just kept walking away, listening to their screams of pain.


	8. Close and Far Apart

**A/N:** I just want to thank everyone who took the time to review my chapter. I hope you all like this one as well. I'm not too good at sad scenes. I usually do more humerous things, but I decided to give it a try. Please enjoy.

**Close and Far Apart**

( Present Day )

( Violet )

"Ah, this is so nice." Violet commented as she closed her eyes to feel the gentle caress of the wind across her face.

"Pachi..." Kaya seemed to agree from Violet's lap.

She glanced up to see a few Wingull circling lazely overhead, further away she could hear the ocean waves crashing to shore.

"Oi, crazy girl! That's dangerous! Get down from there!"

Violet glanced down from her perch atop a water tower in Kyotasu City. "A native...?" she mumbled to herself, as she looked over to boy wearing a cap with a Dragonite on it. The cap covered his starteling blonde hair which went down to his shoulders. His eyes however were covered by a pair of shades, a wingull sat perched on his shoulder. "Hi down there. Nice weather right?" she waved.

The boys jaw dropped.

Kaya climbed onto Violet's shoulder and she climbed, or more like slid down the ladder.

"Are you always this reckless?" the boy asked once she reached him.

"Reckless?" she looked from him to the top of the water tower and back again. "You mean like bunjie jumping without a rope, or walking over a live volcano?"

The boy adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat slightly. "Uh, never mind then." he winced at her cheerful expression. "You wouldn't happen to be a pokemon trainer by any chance?"

"Not just any pokemon trainer." Violet winked. "You happen to be in the company of soon to be top gym leader Violet."

"Soon to be?" he smiled. "Meaning your not there yet right?" his hand was behind his back and a pokeball slid in place.

Violet suddenly got this teary eyed expression, making the boy wince slightly. "You are soo mean for someone I don't even know."

"Umm I..."

A sudden flash of light occured and the boy stepped back. Before him now stood a Luxray, giving him a death glare too as it seemed. "You did want to battle me right?" Violet's face was completly different from what the boy had seen earlier.

"To battle?" the boy asked, still in shock. The girls expression seemed only mirrored by that of her pokemon.

Violet pointed behind the boy's back to the pokeball he'd concelled there. "Why pull a pokeball on me otherwise? Or perhaps were you hoping that by my being a girl I'd be a easy defeat."

"Fine. I was going to take it easy on you." the boy scowled when Violet's only reply was to make a come on motion. "Go Nidorino!"

"Shido attack." Violet smirked.

"Lux luxray." her pokemon growled, and charged in.

"Nidorino, horn attack!"

The horned pokemon charged horn down straight for Shido.

"Stand your ground!" Violet commanded, as Nidorino closed in. "Now, iron tail!" she commanded once the pokemon was within range.

"Lux... Ray!" Shido'a tail slammed into the ground right infont of Nidorino. The boy laughed, as Nidorino gave a confused look.

"I think your aim is off. Or maybe you just need more training little girl."

"Really." Violet hid a giggle with her hand. "The way I see it you need more training."

The ground before Nidorino split slightly causing it's foot to catch, and unable too keep his balance fell over.

"Shido finish it! Shock wave!"

Nidorino convulsed violently as large amounts of electricity flowed through him, before passing out in a heep.

"No way!" the boy exclaimed in shock. "That's not possible."

( Teal )

"Quil quilava." Blaze pointed, after sniffing around for a bit.

"Alright Blaze I knew you could do it!" Teal shouted in trimuph as he looked the fruit tree over. "High five buddy."

"Quil!" Blaze hopped up and smacked his paw into Teals hand, causing the boy to wince slightly.

"Nice one Blaze." Teal grinned. Together the two collected an armful of fruit each, and Teal laid out a blanket. "Alright, everyone out!" Teal tossed five pokeballs into the air.

"Buzzz!"

"Aipom pom!"

"Marowak!"

"Seviper!"

"Piplup!"

"It's been awhile since our last picnic, But let's enjoy it while we can." Teal frowned slightly when he noticed a few downcast looks from his pokemon. "Come on guys, we don't need Violet to have fun... We don't..." he winced.

"Pip piplup?" his newest pokemon questioned as it nudged his leg.

"Oh, it was her fault anyway!" Teall suddenly shouted, making the penguin pokemon fall over. "I'm sorry Daisy. You wouldn't know right?"

Teal sat down quickly, crossing his legs in the process and Daisy took a seat in his lap. He took a bit of friuit and chewed thoughtfully. "Where to begin...?" he mulled over as his pokemon found comfortable places on the blanket.

"Quilava." Blaze nudged his hand.

"It's fine buddy." Teal patted the fire type on the head. "I suppose it began shortly before my sister and I arrived in this reagon. We had to travel for a long time just to get here. Across Johto and Hohen, then we had to take a ship south for about a week."

( flashback a few months earlier )

"I am so bored I think I'm going to die!" Violet moaned from the small cabin she and her brother were currently sharing.

It was a small cabin, containg a bunkbed ( Violet had insisted the top bunk ), a dresser, and a small morror on the wall. Off to the side there was a tiny bathroom with a sink and a small walk in shower.

With their limited funds this was all the teens could afford. But it beat sleeping out on deck, like a few other trainers opted to.

"You've said that repeatedly for the last five hours." Teal was balancing a pokeball on his foot. Every so often he'd glance out the small circular window. "Why don't you go explore the ship if your that bored?"

Violet looked annoyed at this, though pissed would have been a better term. "What's there to explore. It's a small boat in the middle of the ocean." she walked over and peeked out the window. "What's so interesting out there anyway?"

There was an attrictive older woman with a considerable amount of bust leaning over the railing of the ship. Her wavy blonde hair blew lightly in the breeze and she seemed to be enjoying the view, Teal on the other hand seemed to be enjoying her view,

Violet looked almost vivid now. It was disgusting when her brother acted in this manner, the idiot was actually almost drooling. "Kaya, thundershock..."

"Pachi!" Kaya lept easily into the air.

The room suddenly seemed to light up. "Ahhhhhhh! I get it already!"

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on in there?" the woman outside smirked and looked over a few items with the Team Shelin logo on them. "I still need to get back ant let the boss know I finished in Hohen."

"Boys." Violet slammed the door open. "I don't know why I thought my brother of all people would have been the exception."

"Violet wait..." the slightly charred figure of Teal, twitching slightly appeared at the door.

"Look you said explore, so that's what I'm going to do." Violet turned to smile, in her arms wasan egg. It was yellow at the top, with a black stripe in the center. "Besides eggy needs some fresh air."

"Look, I just want you to know..." Teal had started to rush toward his twin, when he slipped on a wet spot and slid rapidly towards her.

Violets eyes widened in a fraction of a second as she realized what was going to happen. "Teal!"

He slammed into her, knocking the egg from her grasp.

"Someone catch it! Please!"

The woman over the banaster reached out her hands, and the egg slipped through her grasp and fell into the churning waves of the ocean below and sunk out of sight.

Violet's mouth was opn in a silent scream as she watched her precious egg sour out of sight, and into the water. "No... no, no, no." Tears began to fill her eyes.

Both of the twins were sprawlled out on the deck, Violet's hand streached out.

"I'm so sorry. I tried." the older woman bowed slightly and left for her room.

"Violet, I'm really sorry. I didn't... I mean I..."

Violet turned to him and smacked him across the face. "Idiot!" she sobbed. "Do you realize what you've done? My Pichu is gone now. She's gone and she'll never come back!"

"I... I just..."

Violet stood up, her back to Teal. "I... I never want to see you again ever. When we get to Acer Reagon we'll be going our seperate ways Teal."

"But why?" Teal was almost in tears now. "I'm ralyy sorry. I don't know how many times I have to say so, but I am. It was an accident."

"I hate you!" Violet sobbed and took off for the furthest area of the ship, Kaya trailing behind.

( End flashback )

"So maybe it was my fault." Teal sighed dejectedly.

"Piplup..." Daisy sighed as well.


End file.
